Conventional pneumatic tires have a reinforcing layer in a belt layer in order to improve the tire durability. The technologies described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-168578A and Japanese Patent No. 4635010 are conventional pneumatic tires using such a configuration.
The pneumatic tires described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-168578A and Japanese Patent No. 4635010 are mainly used in aircraft. However, in recent years, pneumatic tires that provide a circumferential reinforcing layer having a cord disposed in the circumferential direction have also been proposed for other uses. Here, providing a circumferential reinforcing layer in the pneumatic tire enables durability to be improved a fixed degree but may produce uneven wear and the like. A problem is that when uneven wear occurs, durability is reduced.